Internal clip system
, an example of an internal clip system blaster.]] An internal clip system (abbreviated as '''ICS '''with N-Strike number codes) blaster is a category of Nerf blasters that use a built in non-removable clip to store darts. Details Internal clip system blasters use an internal clip built into the shell of the blaster to store darts. They are generally loaded from the top one at a time, like a clip system clip, however, some blasters have upside-down internal clips, such as the TS, where darts are also loaded at the bottom. The idea of an internal clip merges the concept of the clip system itself with simpler muzzle-loading blasters. One benefit of the system is that internal clips can also allow users to have to carry no clips on their person, which eases bulk. An additional benefit is that loose darts can be loaded into the blaster on the fly without needing to remove the clip. This advantage is useful when dealing with partially-spent clips; partially-spent internal clips can technically be loaded faster by topping them off with loose ammunition rather than swapping out a partially-spent detachable clip, especially if not many darts have been spent. Depending on the blaster, there are three different designs for internal clip systems, mainly revolving around what circumstances the clip can be accessed and reloaded. The first design requires the blaster’s breech to be opened to gain access to the clip. This is the most common design, as well as the simplest. Disadvantages include not being able to load the blaster if it has already been primed, and if the breech is already in the closed position. This disadvantage can somewhat be remedied through modification, by removing the locks and allowing the user to open the breech even after the blaster has been primed. Alternatively, the blaster's jam release button, if it has any, can also be used to open the breech. However, darts in the breech may block access to the clip, making reloads harder. Blasters that use this design include the Magnus, Han Solo Blaster, and TS. The second design features a separate loading gate from the breech, which allows darts to be loaded through the gate and into the clip regardless of whether the blaster is primed or not. An additional, but lesser-known benefit is that this design allows the blaster to have one more dart than its intended capacity, if a dart is chambered first and the clip is topped off through the loading gate; a benefit that none of the other designs have. This is arguably the most versatile design, however, its mechanical complexity means that blasters that use this design are prone to jams. Blasters that use this design include the Quick 16 and Speedload 6; it has not been used on any blaster since. This design operates similar to internal magazines found on Vortex blasters, although their designs are also different. The third and most recent design features the breech in a rear position during the unprimed state, allowing access to the clip. However, when the blaster is primed, the breech comes forward and blocks the clip. After firing, the breech snaps back into the rear, once again allowing the clip to be loaded. This design is very similar to the Centurion, although it uses a detachable clip instead of an internal one. Currently, the only blaster that uses this design is the Shadow ICS-6. History The first blaster to use the number code was the Shadow ICS-6 in 2019, initially confused to belong in the indexing clip system category of blasters, such as the Battlescout ICS-10 and the Rukkus ICS-8, due to their identical "ICS" designations. An unofficial distinction was eventually formed between the categories due to the clear differences between the blasters, although this may not have been officially recognized by Hasbro. Internal clip system blasters "ICS" blasters Other internal clip system blasters Trivia * Like the conventional clip system, the internal clip system erroneously refers to the dart-holding devices as “clips” rather than "magazines”. See also *Clip system *Indexing clip system Category:Glossary